Lab Rats FanFiction: Crystal Clear
by Elleanor-Calder-Style
Summary: Adam Bree & Chase Meet A New Girl At School With Supernatural Powers. They End Up Embarking On Missions That Result In Life Or Death. Chase Might End up In A Relationship With There New Friend.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The New Girl

**Lab rats Fan Fiction: Crystal Clear**

Adam, Bree, and Chase stood near the stair well talking and looking around the school.

On the other end of the room there was a girl with beautiful white skin standing in front of a locker; she had brown braided hair that went down her right shoulder, with a Crystal like dress and sparkly blue short heels. She had blues eyes and a beautiful smile.

Chase was looking around the school when he turned his head to the girl and said, "Is that the new girl? She looks…interesting." He said. "Why is she wearing a silver dress?" Bree asked bending forward a little and stretching her neck to see.

Chase walked over to her and introduced himself "Hi I'm Chase, you must be new" he said. She smiled at him and said "I'm Crystal. Nice to meet you, yeah I'm new. " She said.

Chase smiled looking interested. "I thought so." He smiled. "These are my rather…..annoying siblings, Adam and Bree." He said nodding his head in their direction.

"Hi, I'm Bree, welcome to our really boring school." Bree said stretching out her hand to Crystal to shake it. "And I'm Adam, these two little dweebs- "dumb brother." Chase interrupted. Crystal just laughed.

"Do want to hang out with us at our house after school?" Chase asked. "Sure, I could use some new friends." Crystal replied.

*4:00 pm the kids returned from school*

Chase opened the door and they all walked in. Crystal took a good look at the place. "Nice house!" she said nodding her head and looking around the place. "This isn't all…." Bree said with a cheeky smile. "Should we show her?" Adam asked. The 3 of them nodded and took the elevator down to the lab.

"You have an elevator?!" Crystal asked as the doors shut. "We've had it for a long time…." Bree nodded as the elevator went down.

The Elevator opened and the kids walked out. Crystal walked in the lab and looked around in shock. She could see high-tech touch screens, buttons that did who-knows what, and 3 capsules lined up at the back. "This place is AMAZING!" Crystal practically shouted. She walked closer to the capsules and pointed to them. "What are these?" she asked. Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at each other pondering over whether or not they should tell her they were bionic.

Just then, Mr. Davenport walked into the room carrying a small silver electronic plane. He looked up and jumped back screaming (the way he did when he got scared) and dropped the airplane.

He looked across the lab at Crystal. "Who is that, and what's going on?" he demanded. Chase walked over beside Davenport and stretched his arm out in a welcoming way. He pointing at Crystal "Mr. Davenport, this is Crystal, she's new at school. We invited her over." He said.

Crystal smiled, turned around and pointed at the clear glass capsules. "What are those?" she asked.

Donald looked at the capsules. "Um….well….this may be hard for you to comprehend, but, Adam, Bree, and Chase are super human." He admitted.

Crystal began to jump up and down. "That's SO COOL!" she said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Ok so maybe that wasn't so hard for you to understand." Donald replied.

They all smiled while Davenport picked up the plain. He threw it in the air and turned on the remote. It wouldn't turn on and the plane fell, as it fell Crystal tried to catch it, but instead of catching it she shot ice out of her hand and hit the plane….

**To be continued...**

**Authors Note: Hey reader! Thanks so much for reading the first part of my story, Crystal Clear. If you have anything to say about it, don't be afraid to give me a review, I accept criticism but please be nice about it. If you have any ideas for the next part, let me know. I have some plans for it myself. Bye! (Just a quick note I had to delete the actual first chapter because it was too short and it gave away the main characters secret too quickly)**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Revealed

Lab Rats: Crystal Clear. Chapter 2.

She shot ice at the plane; she forgot she even had her ice powers for a second. The ice hit the plane and it fell to the ground. They all looked at her in shock. Crystal realized what she did and panicked. She started to shake. Davenport looked at her with his mouth open. "You can shoot ice out of your hand?" he asked in shock. "Yes, I've been able to do it since I was 5." Crystal replied nervously. Everyone stared at her. "Well, what else can you do with your powers?" Davenport asked. Crystal relaxed a little and made a bunch of things with her powers. She built Olaf the snowman, an ice bridge; she shot crystals in the air, and made a mini snow tornado. "That's amazing Crystal," Adam said, "Who knew you could do that?" he asked. "Well obviously I did!" Crystal replied throwing her hands to the side in a 'duh' motion. Donald went and picked up the plane while the kids were chatted away. He was very happy that the kids found a new play-mate. The next few weeks passed by like a breeze, Davenport tested Crystal's powers on Chase's force field, Adams heat vision, and Bree's speed. He wanted to make sure that Crystal wouldn't hurt the Bionic Duo and that they wouldn't hurt her. All the tests ended in success. One day while they were training with Crystal's help, Chase asked a startling question. "Hey Davenport, I know this may seem like a silly question, but do you think Crystal could come with us on a mission?" he asked. Donald looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked at Chase for a minute before replying a confirmative "Not a chance." Chase crossed his arms and said "Why not?!" Donald sighed and looked at him. "2 reasons, for 1, I don't want Crystal getting hurt. And for another thing, you just met her a month ago. She also wasn't built to do missions." He finished. "C'mon Mr. Davenport, she's not ganna get hurt." Chase argued. "You don't know that!" Donald said in a serious tone. "You're acting like I can't protect myself at all!" Crystal shouted. Anger boiled up inside Crystal. She got angrier and angrier, and without warning, she grunted and accidentally shot Chase in the shoulder with ice. He fell to the ground shivering and groaning. "CHASE!" Crystal screamed. She ran to his side and pulled him over to face her. "Chase I'm so sorry I just got mad at Davenport and I lost control and- "Crystal," Chase interrupted. "I'm okay, and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Just remove the ice and everything will be ok." Chase assured her. Crystal nodded and stood up. She waved her hand over Chase and the ice began to flow up. She put her hands together to separate the ice. It disappeared and Chase got up. Donald walked over and started yelling. "This is why she can't go on missions with you! You almost froze Chase!" Donald shouted angrily. "She wouldn't have shot me _by accident_ if you hadn't told her she can't control her own powers!" Chase yelled defending Crystal. Crystal crossed her arms and sank into a chair. She turned away from everyone and held her head low. Davenport sighed and looked in Crystal's direction. "I'm sorry Crystal; I didn't mean to be that way. I just don't want you getting hurt." He said calmly. Chase took a deep breath to keep from exploding again. "Mr. Davenport, you said the exact same thing to us when we asked if we could do our first mission. And look at us now, Were still alive….." Chase replied calmly. Donald nodded his head in agreement. "But this is different," he said. "How's it different? She can protect herself from anything with her ice, I'm sure she can run fast, and for all we know, she can make a snowy mist." Chase explained. "Well, I can make myself blend in with ice." Crystal added. "See?" Chase smiled. "I'll think about it." Davenport said. He walked away from the Duo and went up the elevator. Hours later, Donald gathered the kids up to talk to them about a new mission; he gave them their gear, suited them up, then went upstairs to quickly take care of something. The Lab Rats and Crystal waited until Davenport was gone. Then Chase grabbed Crystals hand and led her to the door. "Hey!" She said trying to get out of his grasp. "Davenport said I can't come with you on missions!" she argued. "Who cares?" Chase replied, "You're going to prove to Mr. Davenport that you can protect yourself, and the only way to do that is to accompany us on our mission. Besides, you might come in handy…." Chase finished as he dragged her out of the room. Davenport walked into the room with a mug of coffee. "Okay Crystal lets monitor the kids while their…" Donald paused and looked around the room. "On their mission…..." Donald finished. "Crystal?" he said looking around the lab. He turned to face the laptop that was mounted on one of his super high-tech desks and looked closely; he could see Crystal running with the bionic kids to their destination. "CRYSTAL! I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T GO WITH THE KIDS ON MISSIONS!" Davenport yelled.

**To be continued…**

**Hey reader! Thanks so much for reading chapter 2 of my Fanfiction, Lab Rats: Crystal Clear. I had a lot of fun making this second chapter so I really hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to leave a review, (because its common courtesy and I spent lots of time working on it) I do have some more (different) fics that I'm working on so don't un-follow this fic or me! **


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Siberia

Crystal was more than a little hyper once they reached the mission site: Siberia. Mission? Locate three mission people with the help of a team of rescue dogs.

"It's cold," shivered Chase.

"Put up your force field," suggested Bree. "Doesn't that keep the cold out?"

Chase moved his hands in a figure eight movement, and his plasma force field appeared, completely surrounding his body. "It's not working," he said. "The cold seeps right through."

"Give it to me," Bree said, and Chase let the original dissipate and created a new one, stemming from his hands.

She took it from him and stepped into it. When she didn't warm up, even in her Daven-Coat, she waved her hands, trying to get rid of it. "How do you get rid of this thing?" Chase held his hands gently over the force field and it disappeared.

"I have a better idea," Crystal suggested. She held her hands out in front of her and concentrated, and suddenly, an invisible barrier seemed to surround them, as the cold and icy wind chills went away immediately.

"Wow," Bree stated in awe. "What did you do?"

"It's another one of my abilities, like I said," Crystal smiled hugely. "I can block out the cold and protect myself from freezing temperatures; I can also transfer the shield to other people.

"Wow," Adam said, trying to lick snowflakes. "Can you get this snowflake to fall into my mouth?" He opened his mouth wide.

"Um…" Crystal giggled behind her hands. "Sure!" She conjured dozens of snowflakes and "shoved" them into Adam's mouth. "Mpppphhh—mmmmppphh!" He said ecstatically.

"We're here," Chase interrupted the scene, checking his bionic GPS. "Okay, there are three people missing: two men and one woman. The men are wearing white, full-coat snowstorm clothes and the woman was wearing a red coat with a fur-lined hood. One of the men has glasses."

"That's all the information they gave us?" Bree asked incredulously. "Yes," answered Chase. "The trio went out from their lodge unnoticed right before the announcement of the snow storm. They had no idea about it. So they're trapped under the ice. An official rescue woman and three rescue dogs should be meeting us at…" He checked his locator. "Twenty feet to the right of that big snow pile." He pointed at it.

"Okay," Crystal said. "So what's my part in this?"

"Hold your horses," Chase said. "I'll assign the parts—Bree, you speed around and identify any huge lumps that might represent the buried people. They're in a two hundred yard perimeter; so make sure to cover every square yard. I can scan the area as well for heat marks."

"Fine," Bree said.

"Adam, you're going to help haul out the people with your super strength, as well as melt the piles of ice with your heat vision."

"What about the rescue woman? The dogs?" Adam queried.

"I'll distract the woman while you use the bionics," Chase answered. "And the people we're rescuing will be too distracted after being buried alive to notice. As for the dog… there are no talking dogs," he finished.

"And Crystal… you're our backup." Chase paused, faltering.

"So there's no job for me?" Crystal pouted. "I have ice and snow powers, for heaven's sake. I can help! This is my natural 'habitat,' " Crystal put her fingers in the air, mimicking quotation marks. "This is where I'm most comfortable, Chase."

"I'll think of something," Chase said offhandedly, already seeing a small dot in the distance. That dot grew larger and larger until the woman and three dogs emerged from the horizon.

"Hello!" The woman shook hands with Adam, Bree, and Chase, completely ignoring Crystal. She glanced at her quickly. "Donald said there'd only be three of you!"

"There were supposed to be," Bree supplied. "This is, just, um, our friend who decided to tag along."

"That's fine," the woman replied. "My name is Elsa," she continued. "The three dogs are Andromeda, Birger, and Daff. They are all names relating to the word 'rescue.' "

"I like Andromeda," Bree said happily, petting the slobbering female dog.

"I'm assuming you have a plan," Elsa said. Obviously, she didn't know about their bionics.

Perfect! Chase knew what job to give Crystal: DISTRACTION.

"Crystal," he whispered as Bree asked Elsa questions about the dogs. "I have a job for you." Crystal's face lit up. Not for long, though, as Chase explained he wanted her to distract Elsa with questions about her job, her dogs, anything, and so their bionics wouldn't be spotted. "I get the lame job," Crystal groused.

Pretty soon, Elsa asked if she could tag along with one of the bionic teens to see what they did, and Crystal, however reluctantly, made her move. "Elsa, what does the name 'Andromeda' mean specifically?" She tried to sound as curious as possible although she could have cared less.

Elsa and Crystal soon engaged in a conversation as the bionic trio began the rescue.

-

Crystal had to suffer through long lectures about the names of the rescue dogs and was almost falling asleep. Her feet had begun to ice over, as her powers were often activated by emotions, and when she was bored, her body began to shut down to conserve energy for things more important. She shook her legs to keep them warm.

Suddenly, Chase began running towards her. Crystal jumped up, saying, "Excuse me," to Elsa and asked Chase, "What's wrong?"

Chase was talking frantically. "Adam discovered that there was a hidden crevasse in a crack of ice and I used my super-sight to see the survivor—the woman in the red coat. She's alive, but barely. We don't know what to do. My molecular-kinesis won't work because the woman is too far away, and if I use it on her she could be severely and physically damaged if I glitch and she bangs into one of the sides of the cliff."

"So what are you saying?"

"Crystal, you get a part in the mission."

-

After Birger mysteriously disappeared and Elsa was dispatched to find the "missing" mutt, Crystal and Chase took off for the crevasse.

Bree looked worried as they approached. "I tried to use my super-agility to climb the walls, but they're too slippery and vertical. I'd kill myself if I went deeper than a meter."

"My heat vision isn't hot enough," Adam said simply. "It could take days for the crevasse to melt. Weeks."

"You're our last hope, Crystal," Chase begged. "You've got to use your snow powers a) to somehow manipulate the ice shelf and make it elevate the woman to the top, or b) make her a force field like you did earlier to keep her warm. She's got frostbite on several toes. She won't survive for long."

"Alright," Crystal said. She began moving her hands in quick, twisting motions, and soon the ice began trembling, and the shelves began to move up and across the flat sheets of ice the Davenports were standing on. It looked like a zipper mixed with an escalator, inside out. When the woman got close enough, Crystal formed the shield around the shivering woman and continued to drag her out using the elevation ability, and finally, the woman collapsed right next to Bree.

"She looks lifeless," Adam said. For once he was serious.

"I'll speed her back to the lodge," Bree said, picking up the woman and zooming off.

Chase suddenly remembered. "Adam, where did you hide Birger?"

"He's in the lodge by the chocolate cookie can," Adam replied. "Ohhhhhhhh."

Chase face-palmed himself. "Come on, Crystal, let's go walk back."

"I have a simpler way," she smirked. She zapped the ice in front of them into a flat escalator and said, "Climb on."

-

"I found him in the pantry by the cookies," Elsa was telling the Davenports and Crystal. "He seems okay."

Adam and Chase looked at each other guiltily, knowing it wasn't true.

"Thank you so much for rescuing the people," Elsa said gratefully. "Crystal, dear, maybe another time I could entertain you with the Andromeda galaxy."

"Yes, of course," Crystal said, shooting the Davenports a "NO WAY!" look.

"Safe travels home," Elsa wished them. "I do wish that Birger had stayed with you to help."

The lab rats arrived in record speed to the Davenport mansion using an airplane made of Crystal's ice and some spare parts from a junkyard Chase scrapped together, and they were greeted by a very angry tech mogul.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?"

**Hey, Author here! I want to give a MASSIVE shout out and thank you to AllAmericanSlurp for writing this chapter for me. I revised it a little just to suit the story nicely and make it look more "put-together". But honestly if it wasn't for my writing partner for this chapter I never would have made it this far. I originally asked her to make me a suggestion chapter because I knew I couldn't make one on my own but this was so good I thought "**_**I gotta use this!" **_**so once again props to AllAmericanSlurp for writing this. **


	4. Chapter 4:Groundings & Horrible Memories

Chapter 4

*Down in the Lab*

"I can't believe you guys did that. I told you guys that Crystal wasn't allowed on missions!" He said raising his voice.

"Technically you didn't say she couldn't come on missions. You just said you would think about it." Chase corrected him. Crystal elbowed him and gave him a look.

"Look I don't care or remember what exactly I said. The point is Crystal might not have made it out alive and she could've gotten seriously hurt." Davenport shot back crossing his arms.

"Hilarious considering I'm still alive and standing here and I don't have a single scratch." Crystal argued with sarcasm pulling her sleeves down to reveal and bruise-less arm.

"Fine, I admit I was wrong. You're here and your safe and that's all that matters. And considering I'm not your guardian I'm letting you off the hook. But I'm telling your parents about this." Donald said.

He turned around and turned the kids capsule's on. "Adam, Bree and Chase, I know you completed your mission but you're grounded anyway. Go to your capsules. And Crystal, you go home." He said snapping his fingers in the direction of the glass cases.

"Wh-but why?!" Chase exclaimed. "Because, you brought Crystal on your mission without my permission and you risked her safety." Davenport said emotionless.

An angry expression fell on Chases face like a mood-swing. He stomped to his capsule and slammed the door shut. He crossed his arms and the light inside went out.

Adam and Bree slowly –and reluctantly- went to their capsules and held their heads low in shame.

Donald sat down and picked up his I Pad. A minute later he looked up at Crystal who was still standing there. "Crystal, didn't I tell you to go home?" He said raising his eyebrows. Crystal looked at the ground and shuffled her feet. "_I don't have a home or a family". _She said quietly. But Davenport heard it.

"What do you mean you don't have a family?" he asked.

Crystal looked up with a look of sadness on her face. "When I was a little girl, I used to play with my little brother and older sister. They knew I had the power to create ice and snow so we played with it day in and day out. We decorated with my powers, we cooked with them, and we did all sorts of things." Crystal began.

"What does that have to do with you not having a family?" Davenport asked confused.

Crystal sighed and went on. "One day when I was playing in our big huge yard with my little siblings, Eleanor and Toby, Toby asked me to create a snow ball as big as I could get it and to throw it as far as I could. So I did. I made the snow ball so huge and so massive; I almost couldn't lift it myself. So I used all the strength I had to throw the ball. Before I threw it, large chunks of snow began to fall off so I threw it quickly. I threw it so fast and so hard that the snowball hit the house we lived in, it crashed in and it smashed to pieces. Once I saw the damage I was so shocked I covered my mouth. I looked around me and saw the clumps of snow that fell and I saw my siblings laying in it lifeless. It was at that moment when I realized I killed them. I ran inside crying to tell mom and dad but I didn't see them so I started digging through the snow to find them. Next thing I knew saw 2 arms and pulled them out. It was my parents. I leaned down next to them to listen to their heartbeat but I only heard the cold snow swishing wildly through the trees. That's when it was brought to my attention that they were all dead. I felt so bad I began to cry and I ran away from home. And I never looked back. I traveled for a year before I finally came here. And I signed up for the school hoping to have a new chance, a fresh start. And to this day I still don't know where my parents or Eleanor's or Toby's remains are. I don't know if someone found them and buried them, or if a pack of wolves ate there flesh. But what I do know if that I can't go back there and I never will." Crystal explained through a blur of tears. It overwhelmed her so much to remember the loss of her family that was her fault. She sank to her knees and bawled her eyes out. Chase has been listening the whole time and felt uttermost pity for her. He ran out of his capsule and landed at Crystal's side. He wrapped his arms around her and began to rock her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Crystal, I had no idea." Davenport said in an apologetic tone. Crystal looked up at him still red in the face. "It's ok." She said looking back down.

A few hours later after Crystal calmed down the Davenports had a meeting. "Alright you guys- and girl," Donald said looking at Bree. "I've been thinking: and I think we should adopt Crystal into the family." He said officially. "I've been thinking that if Crystal wasn't there with you guys to accomplish the mission you guys would have failed." He admitted.

Chase crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Weren't you the one who told us _not _to bring her on the mission? And weren't _you_ the one who grounded us and tried to send her home?" he enquired.

Donald sighed. "Look forget I said that. I was wrong. Crystal made it out alive and you guys get along with her really well. She helped you to complete the mission and she doesn't have a family. I think its best that we adopt her, what do you guys think?" he asked.

"I'd love to adopt her!" Bree said enthusiastically. "I've always wanted a little sister. Besides, as much as I love you guys, you annoy me sometimes." She said grinning.

"I don't really want to adopt her, besides; Bree is already annoying as it is!" Adam complained. Bree elbowed him in the stomach.

"Guys I think we should adopt her. It would be good for her and it might help her forget about her other family, besides; there dead." Chase reasoned.

"Chase is right. I think its best that we adopt her." Bree agreed.

"Then it's settled," Davenport said. "I'm going to go schedule a courthouse appointment and get the papers to adopt her." He said grabbing his stuff. "Let's meet at the courthouse at 1:30 noon hour." He said. He zipped up his backpack and left the room.

**Hello! Thank you for reading the 4****th**** chapter of Lab Rat's Fanfiction: Crystal Clear. The next chapter is (obviously) going to be Crystal's adoption chapter. what do you guys think of the story so far? Are you bored of it already? Do you want me to upload faster? Are you excited for the next (5****th****) chapter? Let me know and comment! Also share this story with your friends because I don't feel life this story is getting enough attention. **


End file.
